ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zoro-san
Welcome Hello Zoro-san. I'd be addressing several personal issues, so if possible, I would have preferred to use your real name, but this--a Wikia--is not the place for anything "personal". I know you are overly sensitive and stings at the slightest remarks, and I'm going to be brutally honest with you, so you're going to have to steel yourself because there will be no sugarcoating things. Firstly, this whole set up has to stop. When you first made friends with me, I had no qualms about it because it's always interesting to meet new people. I was also glad that my best friend, Nacchy, was making new peers and having fun over the interwebs. I was genuinely thankful for the One Piece Wiki community, because it opened Nacchy to a new environment, which consequently lead me to discover Wikia for myself--that is, Fairy Tail Wiki. When you asked me to become your "sister", I made a go for it because I thought the whole family thing going around in the Wiki was not a bad idea. Rici, as you know, became my "brother", and it was nice to have someone introduce me to the community, especially when Nacchy is not around. There's also IH, my "dad". Befriending you was a good thing in itself. I met someone from across the globe, and I was able to discover tons of new things about people, culture, and the whatnot. It was fun. But then it got out of hand. Had it ever occurred to you that maybe there's just something wrong with talking about personal things over the internet to someone who did not even have a face to him? There is absolutely nothing in your Facebook profile that would have given me any clue at all as to who you really were. Still, because my best friend trusts you, I did not have an issue with it at all. I admit that I was flattered you trusted me enough to share about your life, about the things going on around you. And I admit it made me feel nice knowing someone is willing to share himself with me. But you took things overboard and made me your diary. Literally. You think pouring your heart out is healthy, but have you ever imagined how it felt to be the receiving side? Especially when you kept throwing tantrums every chance you get, asking to be placated, but refusing to actually accept any advice given to you? You keep saying how everyone hates you and how you always blow things out of the water, but have you ever thought about just what the hell is wrong with you that had all these bad things happening? I don't know if you have ever considered some self-reflecting, but I assure you it's impossible for you to know that from someone else, seeing as how the slightest negative remark puts you off. You have a really uncanny knack to always make things about yourself, though. It's amazing, actually. I can go on forever about instances like those, but I suppose even just one would be enough to jog your memory. Remember when my laptop crashed and I lost half my files? Normally people would have asked how I'' was doing given that nearly half the things that keep my life running is gone in the blink of an eye, but ''you said you'll never get your stupid drawing and that you've been waiting for it, and all that shit without ever asking how I'' felt about that. ''Oh, it must have been a given that I feel like total crap, no need to point it out. The thought won't count anyway. Was that how you felt? Because I assure you, the thought of asking how I was doing would have made a difference. Secondly, you have no right to force me to leave you a message every damn day. I have no reason to. If I wished to talk to you, I would. Just because you want to "talk" (which is just another way of saying you want to launch into another one of your dramatic bouts), doesn't mean I reciprocate the feeling. I don't go onto Facebook just for you. And the fact that you kept pointing out how I was updating my status and everything but not talking to you is really rubbing me off on the wrong way. Oh I'm sorry, was I not allowed to go onto Facebook for my own agendas anymore? If that's so, you're more controlling than my Mom. One more thing, stop it with all your drama and tantrums. What are you, eight? Don't you dare take this out on Red or Cat or even Carrot. You're real suave with trying to get the ladies to talk to you, so I know you're going ti find a way to vent it out on them. Man up, Zoro, and keep this to yourself like a real man would. Lastly, Rave Master Wiki is not my personal backyard. I hope you understand that if you're only purpose here would be to leave me messages insignificant to the Wiki, it cannot go on. I won't say I didn't mean to sound rude or like a bitch, because I fully intend to sound like one. I'm sick of being a pushover and being your diary. It's no wonder Nacchy got annoyed with you. Thank you for everything--for both the good things and the worse. 'Don't bother replying. I get the feeling that if you do, there will never be an end to this. 11:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC)